Trapped
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun is trapped inside an elevator...with a GIRL! What's a guy to do when he becomes horny? Oneshot OOC.


Athrun was standing inside the elevator thinking about some stuff. Stuff about the war, how it would end out, how Kira and Lacus are doing and most importantly Cagalli.

He wanted to end the war as soon as possible so he could live a happy life in a peaceful world with Cagalli so he joined ZAFT but sometimes he wondered if he ever made the right decision.

His train of thoughts about the blonde leader of Orb was broken when the door of the elevator opened up. He saw Lunamaria go inside the elevator. She smiled at him and he tried to suppress a blush. The blue haired elite knew that Luna had a crush on him and as much as he tried to deny it he might also have a little crush on her. He didn't know why but he did.

Yeah, it is wrong to have crushes on other girls when you're already engaged but it's very hard to resist temptations when you're on a long distance relationship. His eyes accidentally landed on her skirt and noticed how short it was. A light blush crept on his cheeks when he wondered what Luna's legs would look like with out her socks.

The magenta haired girl felt Athrun looking at her so she turned to him. The surprised teen quickly directed his gaze away from her creamy legs. 'Since when did I think her legs were CREAMY?' Athrun asked himself inside his mind. Youth is such a wonderful thing…

"Is something wrong Athrun?" Luna asked Athrun. He nervously shook his head and looked away again. The silence that followed annoyed Luna so she tried to start a conversation with Athrun. Luna smiled when Athrun didn't object to the idea of talking to her for a few minutes.

Eventually their talking strayed into the topic of Orb. Athrun felt his world fall apart when Luna told him Cagalli was about to get married to Yunna.

How could she? How could Cagalli agree to marry him then go off and marry some other guy? Didn't she love him? Was she leading him on all this time? Athrun felt anger for the blonde well up in his chest. Luna noticed the sudden change in Athrun's expression. She was about to ask what was the matter with him when she felt the elevator just shudder then stop.

The stop was so sudden Luna lost her balance. Luckily Athrun broke out of his daze just in time to catch her before she fell on the cold, hard floor of the elevator. Athrun's anger towards Cagalli was momentarily forgotten and was replaced by a feeling unfamiliar to the ZAFT soldier.

This was the first time he got to hold Luna like this. It feels so different than when he's holding Cagalli. Luna seems to fit perfectly in his arms, so soft and warm and she had that intoxicating scent around her. Athrun felt at peace with Luna clinging onto his red coat yet he also felt hot and…horny?

Athrun looked down and silently cursed when he had a BIG lump on his pants. He hoped Luna wouldn't notice. He wondered why he felt disappointed when Luna pulled back from his hold. Luna looked around the elevator then back to him.

"Well, looks like we're not going anywhere. How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Luna asked Athrun.

Athrun's mind was to busy fending off naughty thoughts to hear Luna. He snapped back to reality when he realized Luna was just inches away from him. Athrun found it very hard to breathe. His heart was pounding so wildly he was sure Luna could here it.

"Athrun? Hellooo…are you there?" Luna waved her hand in front of Athrun.

"Huh…oh sorry Luna I…didn't hear what you said." Athrun said wondering why he was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Never mind I think we're going to be here for quite a while. So what do you think we should do 'till then?" Luna asked innocently. Athrun was felt very tempted to say something naughty but managed to give off a simple shrug.

There was silence after that which was broken by the sound of Luna's giggling. Curious, Athrun asked her what was so funny.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…it's just that this reminds me of similar situations in movies where some guy gets stuck in an elevator with a girl and they get all..." Athrun had a feeling he knew what the next word was going to be. "Horny."

"Oh…I see." Came Athrun's reply. He was a bit surprised but not because that Luna said 'horny' no, he had been expecting that. What surprised him was how she said it. For a split second Athrun could've sworn she had a passionate yet lustful look in her eye. 'Is she…trying to seduce me? I must be imagining things.'

"Athrun…" Luna said breaking Athrun out of his thoughts again.

"Yeah?" Athrun asked.

"You're…not feeling horny…are you?" A smirk was visible on Luna's (in Athrun's eyes) very soft lips as she said this. Athrun was taken aback by this. Did she find out? Oh God what's she gonna do? Athrun felt his heart beat ten times faster. So many thoughts were rushing into Athrun's mind that he didn't hear Luna giggling and telling him it was a joke.

Luna gasped when she felt her back hit one of the walls of the elevator and the next thing she knew Athrun was sucking on her neck. She let out a moan and snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as fire spread throughout her body. Athrun left her neck leaving a red patch behind and crushed her lips with his own. He licked her lower lip begging for entrance. Luna obliged and parted her lips, soon after their tongues were wrestling with each other. Athrun completely forgot all about Cagalli as he enjoyed the taste of Luna's tongue.

Feeling bolder, Athrun reached down under Luna's skirt and started to remove her panties. Luna's eyes widened and she pushed him away gently. "Athrun I REALLY like you but I don't think I'm ready for this yet especially we're going to do this in an elevator." Athrun saw the fear in Luna's sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Athrun said in an almost loving and gentle tone.

"But…" Luna didn't finish what she was going to say as Athrun silenced her by continuing his assault on her lips. Luna closed her eyes and gave Athrun her trust. She felt him unbuttoning her coat and she mirrored his moves. Their coats puddle at their feet as Athrun was left bare-chested and Luna with her bra exposed.

Luna moaned as Athrun traced the curves of her body. She felt her self shiver when his calloused hands brushed against the side of her plump bosoms. Her delicate hands roamed freely around his well built chest as Athrun tried to unclasp her bra. He grunted when he had had trouble taking off the damn bra.

Sensing Athrun's troubles, Luna pushed Athrun gently off of her. "Let me do it." She said then took her bra off. Athrun's eyes widened in awe at how beautiful Luna's breast looked, feeling self-conscious Luna crossed her arms over her breast. The blue haired coordinator gently pried off her hands.

"They're beautiful." Athrun commented earning him a furious blush from Luna. Slowly, he lowered his head giving Luna a tentative look. The magenta haired girl knew what he wanted and nodded. Athrun gave Luna one last kiss on the lips before bestowing wet butterfly kisses on her breasts. Lunamaria encircled her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her breast.

Athrun eagerly nibbled on one of her pert nipples while one of his hands pinched her other nipple. Luna arched her back in pleasure. She was sure she was already dripping wet; he was driving her over the edge.

Athrun stopped sucking on her nipple and started to lick it. Luna moaned at the tingling sensation Athrun's tongue was giving her. She felt her knees go weak and she was afraid she was going to fall down. Athrun sensed this and wrapped one of his arms around her waist to support her.

"A-Athrun…take me! Take me now!" Luna managed to scream out surprising themselves both. Athrun couldn't help but smirk at Luna's daring action making her blush madly.

"I thought you weren't ready." Athrun said teasing her.

"Shut up and fuck me." Luna replied brusquely.

Athrun waved his index finger. "Such a foul mouth needs to be thought a lesson." Luna was about to reply but didn't have the chance when she felt Athrun sliding a finger inside her hot, wet sex. She moaned in ecstasy.

Athrun smirked inwardly when he found out she was dripping wet. He plunged a finger into her wet pussy, thrusting in and out VERY slowly much to Luna's dismay. He smirked when he saw Luna's body shuddering at the slow pleasure he was giving her. "S-stop teasing Athrun." She managed to stutter out.

The male coordinator took pity on her and inserted another finger making her suck in air. His thrusts gradually got faster making Luna moan. Athrun wanted to see the limits of her cunt and inserted another finger. Luna gasped as she felt him put another finger inside of her. After a few agonizing moments Athrun pulled out knowing that Luna's limit was three. He stared at his wet hand then at Luna trying to catch her breath. He smirked and extended his hand just in front of her face.

"Lick." He commanded. Luna obeyed knowing that he was making her taste herself.

Without Athrun's arm to support her Luna's knees finally gave away and she fell on the floor. Athrun saw Luna's position and smiled to himself. He pulled her skirt and threw it away carelessly he did the same with her panties.

Luna was now as naked as the day she was born (except for her socks and shoes which Athrun still hasn't taken off) and not a single detail of her body was left unnoticed by Athrun's watchful eye.

"Luna I want to make you scream." He said before taking off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers and bent down to face Luna's pussy. She was trimmed. He massaged her inner thighs before entering his tongue in her crevasse

Luna cried out and arched her back in pleasure. Athrun made his tongue go deeper greedily drinking her juice from her core. God she tasted so good. Athrun pulled out and took the time to observe Luna.

Her breathing was ragged and beads of sparkling sweat were covering her making her body glisten in the elevator's light. Athrun noticed she still had the same smell only it was mixed with the smell of sex. He didn't know why but he felt a surge of possessiveness taking over his body.

He had to take her.

All. Of. Her.

He took off his boxers revealing his very erect member. Athrun positioned himself at Luna's entrance and a combination of fear and excitement came over Luna. The blue haired coordinator gave Luna an assuring look before plunging inside of her. Luna was about to scream when Athrun penetrated her barriers but he silenced her with a kiss. He stayed in that position waiting for Luna to get used to his cock inside of her.

When Athrun felt that Luna was used to him inside of her he started to pound into her slowly. She was so tight and it pained Athrun to go inside her slowly but he would not go faster unless she says so.

Luna couldn't take it anymore. Why was Athrun going so slow? She wanted him to go FASTER!

"Athrun…" he looked up at Luna. "Go faster." She said in a very soft voice Athrun didn't understand her.

"What?"

"GO FASTER!" Her sudden outburst surprised him but he smiled at the same time and obeyed her wishes. He went faster. "Faster!" She wrapped her legs around his waist for easier access as he pounded her like a jackhammer. "EVEN FASTER!!" She screamed out. Athrun was surprised but didn't complain. He fucked her relentlessly and without abandon.

"ATHRUN!!" Luna screamed as she orgasmed.

"LUNA!!" Athrun also screamed out as he spilled his seed inside her. They both orgasmed but Athrun fucked her a few times before pulling out and collapsing next to Luna completely drained.

Athrun pulled Luna closer to him. They were both panting really hard.

"Luna…" Athrun started.

"What?"

"I realized something…" He said.

"What is it?"

"When I was fucking you-"

"Hard." Luna interrupted.

"Right. When I was fucking you HARD…"Athrun made sure to emphasize the word 'hard' "I realized what I feel about you. I though it was just lust born from being away from my girlfriend but…I think I love you." He confessed. There was a blush on Luna's face but she smiled nonetheless.

"I love you too." She said then noticed that Athrun was getting hard again. She smirked at a blushing Athrun. "Well I guess one more round wouldn't hurt." She said seductively.

Athrun gave her a mischievous grin before positioning himself again.

But just as they were about to begin their love-making the elevator sprung back to life and the doors opened revealing a surprised Shinn and Rey.

"Luna!"

"Athrun!"

* * *

A/N: I know there are so many Luna haters out there and well I just have writer's block so I'm really happy whenever I finish a oneshot no matter how bizarre or pointless it is and I just want to say...AxC fans don't kill me for writing an AthrunxLuna lemon. (runs away from AxC fans) 


End file.
